Hollypelts choice
by Goldenheart3
Summary: Hollykit was born to both Echoblaze and Ravenclaw in Lakeclan, but as she gets older she realizes that something big is going to happen very soon. she is faced with the choice to either stay and face the darkness, or leave Lakeclan forever to save it and the other clans from its demise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New story! this story involves one of my older OCS, Hollykit/Hollypelt and a couple more. I am ****NOT**** accepting OCS for this story. In a future story I probably will, but im getting used to writing again and it will take me longer with other OCS. Breezepelts sorrow will be updated in a couple days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Nor do I own the cover. I found it from Dreamstime.**

_Lakeclan was in a slight panic. Echoblaze was giving birth to her first litter a half-moon early. All that could be heard throughout the camp were Echoblazes loud yowls of pain and the sound of paws pounding around the forest flore. _

_"UGH! watch it Birdkit! I want to be the first one to see our new denmates!" hissed a pale gray she-cat._

_a dark gray tom rolled his eyes "Palekit, by the time there actually able to play with us, we will be apprentices!" he retorted_

_"Yea but-" she was about to say, but was stopped by a cuff to the ear by there mother, Riverheart, with there father Ripplefrost right behind her._

_"Will you two be quiet!" she hissed quietly "Echoblaze has gone silent!" she perked her ears up to hear a sound. She was about think of the worst when she could make out the faintest sound of kit mewing and a purr. _

_Ripplefrost purred "looks like it was successful" he then looked towards his two kits "looks like you two are sleeping in the elders den tonight. I dont want you bothering Mothpaw or Echoblaze and her new kits." he said firmly. they let out out a mew of protest, but that was quickly silenced when Ripplefrost bent down and picked up Palekit. "Great Starclan! Palekit, what have you been eating? I dont remember you being this heavy when I was giving you and your brother a badger ride a couple of days ago!" he purred loudly as Palekit struggled_

_"Ripplefrost!" she whined "Not in front of the older warriors and Mothpaw!" Birdkit let out a laugh, but that was quickly silenced when Riverheart did the same to him. "mom! im not a little kit anymore! I can walk to the den myself!" he hissed_

_Riverheart let out amused purr "in my eyes, your still the tiny shy kit that would hide behind me every day!" Riverheart said, her words muffled by fur. Birdkit let out a low groan as he was carried along with his sister to thr elders den._

_Meanwhile in the nursery..._

_Echoblaze let out a low purr staring at the 2 bundles of kits in front of her and her mate. the first, being a spikey black she-kit. The other being a black tom with tiny white speckles. _

_"Ravenclaw, what do you think we should name them?" she said giving her son a swift lick on the head. Ravenclaw looked up quickly, then looked down at his son._

_"I was thinking Nightkit for this one." he replied "you know, for the night sky. It looks as though there are a million tiny stars in his pelt." he added._

_she purred out, "thats perfect for him" she looked down at her first born daughter "what about this little one. I was thinking maybe Bristlekit or Pricklekit for her. Since she has spikey fur."_

_Ravenclaw shook his head "no. What about Tigerkit or Fiercekit? She looks so firey and Fierce. It could fit her personality." he said_

_"we dont even know what she'll be like" she argued. _

_They were about to start fighting, when suddenly a gust of air blew into the nursery, blowing in a holly leaf from a near by holly bush._

_They looked at eachother "that settles it. Her name will be...-"_

_"Hollykit"_

**Allegiance- (changes to cats or something different with a cat will be changed here)**

**Lakeclan-**

Leader:

**Berrystar- **mottled black and white she-cat with night blue eyes

Deputy:

**Grayfur- **dark gray tabby Tom with grayish blue eyes (Apprentice- Nightpaw)

Medicine cat:

**Lightshade- **light ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice:

**Shypaw- **silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Warriors:

**Skyshade-** white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice- Birdpaw)

**Goldenclaw- **golden furred Tom with amber eyes (Apprentice- Honeypaw)

**Riverheart- **dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**Ravenclaw- **black Tom with with night blue eyes (Apprentice- Palepaw)

**Ripplefrost-** light gray Tom with icy blue eyes (Apprentice- Hollypaw)

**Birchshade- **dark brown Tom with amber eyes

**Blueheart- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Tigerblaze- **dark brown Tom with brown eyes

**Lilyflower-** creamy brown she-cat with light brown eyes

**Mothblaze- **golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Birdpaw- **dark gray Tom with blue eyes (mentor- Skyshade)

**Palepaw-** pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes (mentor- Ravenclaw)

**Honeypaw- **honey colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mentor- Goldenclaw)

**Hollypaw- **black furred she-cat with dark green eyes (Mentor- Ripplefrost)

**Nightpaw- **black furred tom with white speckles (Mentor- Grayfur)

Queens:

**Echoblaze-** black and white she-cat with dark green eyes ( fostering Grayfurs kit, **Petalkit- **a tiny pale gray she-cat with grayish blue eyes)

**Roseshade- **red and white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Birchshades kits, **Poppykit- **white she-cat with brown spots and brown eyes, ** Bloomkit- **red she-cat with white spots and brown eyes, **Sagekit- **pure white tom with brown eyes,and **Minnowkit- **dark brown tom with green eyes)

**Frostclan:**

Leader:

**Froststar-** very old white and gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Deputy:

**Stoneheart-** dark gray Tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat:

**Bramblenose-** dark brown tabby Tom with light brown eyes

Warriors:

**Forestblaze-** brown and black Tom with amber eyes (Apprentice- Stormpaw)

**Lightningstrike-** golden tabby Tom with amber eyes

**Meadowsong-** tortioushell she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Songpaw)

**Cinderblaze-** dark gray she-cat with white speckles and blue eyes (Apprentice- Mistypaw)

**Ivyheart- **gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Mossheart-** gray and brown she-cat with green eyes

**Gingerheart-** dark ginger Tom with green eyes

**Blackshade-** black Tom with dark brown eyes

**Iceclaw-** pure white Tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentices:

**Songpaw-** brown and white she-cat with clear blue eyes (mentor- Meadowsong)

**Mistypaw- **dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mentor- Cinderblaze)

**Stormpaw- **dark gray tom with dark blue eyes (mentor- Forestblaze)

Queens:

**Raincloud-** dark gray she-cat speckled in white (mother to Gingerhearts kits, **Foxkit-** dark ginger Tom with green eyes and **Darkkit-** black Tom with dark brown eyes)

**Turtleheart-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (expecting Blackshades kits)

Elders:

**Blizzardnose-** dark gray tabby Tom with grayish blue eyes

**Ashclan:**

Leader:

**Russetstar-** dark ginger Tom with many scars and dark amber eyes

Deputy:

**Windbreeze-** creamy brown Tom with dark stripes and Hazel eyes

Medicine cat:

**Eveningflower-** black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice:

**Mousepaw-** light brown Tom with warm brown eyes

Warriors:

**Sparkblaze-** black she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Flarepaw)

**Grassheart-** dark brown Tom with green eyes

**Violetheart-** black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Stingclaw-** light ginger Tom with amber eyes (Apprentice- Bumblepaw)

**Nettleheart-** ginger Tom with green eyes

**Tulipflower-** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Leaffall-** yellow she-cat with green eyes

**Snaketail-** black Tom with dark brown eyes (Apprentice: Aspenpaw)

**Woodfur-** dark brown Tom with warm brown eyes

Apprentices:

**Bumblepaw-** black Tom with white streaks and amber eyes (mentor- Stingclaw)

**Flarepaw-** dark ginger Tom with dark amber eyes (mentor- Sparkblaze)

**Aspenpaw-** pale gray Tom with blue eyes (mentor- Snaketail)

Queens-

**Heatherpelt-** brown tabby she-cat with warm brown eyes (mother to Grasshearts kits, **Dustkit**\- brown tabby Tom with brown eyes, **Dawnkit**\- creamy brown she-cat with green eyes, and **Flowerkit**\- dark brown she-cat with warm brown eyes)

**Rabbittail**\- pure white she-cat with a stubbed tail and green eyes (expecting Russetstars kits)

**Cloudclan:**

Leader:

**Whitestar-** fluffy white Tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy:

**Snowfrost-** white and gray Tom with many scars and icy blue eyes

Medicine cat:

**Smokeblaze-** Very old black and gray Tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice:

**Brightpaw-** yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

**Shadeheart-** black and gray Tom with dark blue eyes (Apprentice- Rockpaw)

**Hazelleaf-** pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Sprucepelt-** dark brown tabby Tom with brown eyes (Apprentice- Sunpaw)

**Waterheart-** blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Willowsong-** mottled black and gray she-cat with green eyes

**Appleshade-** creamy brown Tom with warm brown eyes

**Amberheart-** golden-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Fernshade-** ginger Tom with amber eyes

**Shadowblaze-** dark gray Tom with dark brown eyes

**Dawnshade- **pale brown she-cat with night blue eyes)

Apprentices:

**Sunpaw-** light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mentor- Sprucepelt)

**Rockpaw-** dark gray Tom with green eyes (Mentor- Shadeheart)

Queens-

**Fawnleap-** creamy brown she-cat with green eyes (mother to Whitestars kits, **Cloudkit- **fluffy white tom with dark blue eyes and **Creamkit- **creamy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes)

**Featherstep-** lithe silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Appleshades kits)

**Well, heres the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! im hoping to get the next chapter out on Thursday or Saturday. but it'll be after Breezepelts sorrow. this one will be longer then that one, but that was what I was planning on. but anyways, please review or pm me if you have any critism or something go ask me. I will answer you if do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to reviews-**

**ivystorm- **Im sure your a great writer

_'Im so bored...'_

Hollykit was knocking a moss ball between paws by herself. Her brother, Nightkit, was playing in the rain while Echoblaze wasn't paying attention. He ended up getting himself whitecough and stuck into the medicine den with there parents hovering over him. Roseshade was busy grooming herself, she was getting close to having kits. And Petalkit...Well, she's just being Petalkit. Hiding away somewhere instead of playing.

She perked up her head at the sound of a patrol getting back into camp and the sound of talking came from it as well. She saw some of the more newer apprentices, Palepaw and Birdpaw. When she was nearing a moon old, they became apprentices leaving her with her Fish brain brother.

She looked towards the cat who was supposed to be watching her "Roseshade, can I go talk to Palepaw and Birdpaw?" The red and white she-cat looked towards her and nodded before continuing to groom herself.

Hollykit quickly got up and ran towards her two friends laying down there fresh kill in the prey pile.

"Hello Hollykit!" Birdpaw said "What are you doing outside the nursery? I thought Echoblaze didn't want you out of the nursery until Nightkit is better."

"Roseshade said it was okay. And I don't see the harm of coming out here. Sure, Nightkit got Whitecough, but it was raining. And Lakeclan cats should be used to the water by now." She said

"But-" Birdpaw started, but was interrupted by a nudge from his sister Palepaw "Oh come on Birdpaw! Will be watching her. Besides, Mothpaw can show her some more battle moves with us helping him." She then looked over to where Mothpaw was with a far off look in her eyes

Hollykit rolled her eyes and let out a groan. Mothpaw is the most rudest and meanest cat she ever met. _'What does Palepaw see in him?' She_ thought

She was about to object, but Palepaw was already walking over to the golden brown tom. "Hey Mothpaw! Do you think you can show Hollykit some battle moves your learning right now? Since your close to getting your warrior assessment?" She asked nervously. Mothpaw looked up from the mouse he was eating and nodded his head.

He got up and flicked his tail for us to follow him.

"Now, I doubt anyone has ever taught you how to do a proper hunting crouch before. But since I'm so nice, I'm going to show you what Grayfur the deputy taught me." He said smoothly, stretching his limbs and crouching down. I tried copying what he did but he stopped me immediately.

"No! Your doing it wrong!" He hissed, getting up and walking over to me "Your tail is dragging on the ground! You'd alert every prey we were there if you were on a hunting patrol." He put his paw under my tail and lifted it up slightly.

'Well sorry! But your tail was practically touching the ground too!" she bit back the sharp retort remembering Palepaw was with them and didn't want to hurt her with saying that about her supposed "future mate." She instead said through gritted teeth "Sorry Mothpaw. All do so much better next time!"

Mothpaw flicked his tail and went back in his formation "You better!"

Grayfur just came back from patrol to see his apprentices tail sticking up in the hunting crouch "Mothpaw, if your going to teach the younger apprentices and Hollykit how to do a hunting crouch at least do it right. Your tail is sticking up." He commented "Your warrior assessment is coming up. I expect you to know the basic things that every cat is taught." He added walking over to the fresh kill pile

Mothpaw sulkily looked at the ground as he said "Yes Grayfur. It won't happen again" Palepaw then went over to comfort him while Birdpaw went over to Grayfur to see if he and his mentor Skyshade could join a patrol right now.

Hollykit rolled her eyes and wandered off to go bother Roseshade some more when Suddenly, a holly blew off of the holly bush and blew in the wind. It flew right in front of her eyes.

After a minute of watching, it broke off. One part of the leaf was heading back into camp, while the other part was doing the opposite. Hollykit heard a gasp from behind her and saw the medicine cat apprentice, Shypaw.

The silver tabby was looking back in fourth between the leaves with wide blue eyes.

Her eyes then fell on me, and before I could say anything, she scrambled off into the medicine den mumbling random stuff under her breath.

Hollykit stared where Shypaw used to be with a confused look on her face. '_What in Starclan just happened...?'_


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 4 moons since the little moment with Shypaw. And many things have changed since then. One of them being that Roseshade had given birth to 4 kits. 2 she-cats named Poppykit and Bloomkit. And two toms named Sagekit and Minnowkit. And Mothpaw has received his warrior name. He is now called Mothblaze. No new queens have joined the nursery, but any day now her and Nightkit will become apprentices!

Right now, she was playing a game of 'steal the prey' with Nightkit, Poppykit, and Sagekit. Bloomkit and Minnowkit were receiving a swimming lesson by Roseshade so they couldn't play. And Echoblaze had joined a patrol not to long ago since her and Nightkit are already 6 moons old. Her and Poppykit were leader and deputy, while Sagekit and Nightkit were rogues trying to steal the prey. Nightkit had the 'prey' in his jaws keeping it away from Poppykit, while I sneak around to the other side of him.

When I got close enough to the tom, I pounced. Both black fluffy kit balls rolling in the dirt.

Nightkit hissed playfully "Hollystar! We got that prey fair in square!" He swung at her as Hollykit said "Foolish rouge! It was caught on Lakeclan territory! That means the prey is LAKECLAN!" Nightkit sighed as he said "oh well...but I don't think you expected this! SAGEKIT! ATTACK!" Suddenly, I saw white kit fur fall upon me.

She let out a yowl of surprise and crouched low to the ground and freight as Sagekit fell off of me. Poppykit ran towards us and leaped towards Nightkit. "Stand down Rogue! We both know you and your friend are no match for me and Hollystar!"she hissed. Sagekit jumped right back at me. We were now just tumbling around in the dirt getting our fur all messy.

Suddenly, Echoblaze ran into camp, looking around wildly with her fur on end. Ravenclaw stumbled into camp and pointed his tail towards where we were playing. Echoblazes eyes widened and ran towards us.

She gently nudged Sagekit off of me, and started grooming my messy unkept fur. "Mom!" I whined. Echoblaze cuffed me over the ear gently as she said "I dont want none of that. Berrystar gave me and your father no warning. You and Nightkit are becoming apprentices today. She said that she's planning on attacking Ashclan in a moon. We're going to be needing more warriors and apprentices for that."

Hollykit looked towards her brother and saw he was getting the same treatment as well. "But we were going to be apprenticed in a couple days. We probably still aren't going to fight anyway." She protested. It's not like she doesn't want to become an apprentice now, but she doubts that she'll be able to do much during the battle, or even participate!

Echoblaze didn't reply, but Berrystar yowled "all cats old enough to swim gather under the great rock for a clan meeting!" Echoblazes fur bristled lightly, and started grooming as much as she could.

"As you probably already know, we are planning a battle on Ashclan! Russetstar has ignored our warnings for to long! But we are going to be needing more paws for this battle. Hollykit and Nightkit, step forward!" Echoblaze sighed dramatically, and nudged me up. I immediately started running towards the great rock. Nightkit right behind me. I stopped right under the rock, and waited instructions.

Berrystar started speaking again "these two kits have reached the age of 6 moons old, and are ready to become apprentices." She started. She looked at me and said "Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Ripplefrost. I hope Ripplefrost will pass down all he knows on to you."

She then turned towards Ripplefrost. "Ripplefrost, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Frogleap," she had a saddened look at the mention of his name, but continued. "and you have shown yourself to be strong and vigilant. you will be the mentor of Hollypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hollypaw." She finished

Ripplefrost looked surprised for a moment, but nodded his head and stepped forward. I excitedly bounced towards him and touched his nose. "I promised to work as hard as possible" I said. Ripplefrost nodded his head and Berrystar did the same thing with Nightkit. Or Nightpaw now. His mentor is Grayfur, despite the fact he already mentored an apprentice not too long ago.

When the ceremony was over, and everyone stopped yowling me and my brothers name, I started bombarding my mentor with questions. He chuckled lightly, and signaled with his tail to be quiet. Ravenclaw made absolute sure we knew tail signals, So I shut my mouth. He nodded approvingly "I guess that's one thing we don't have to work with." He started "but you still have a lot more to learn. Come on, all give you a tour of the territory." He finished.

I followed behind him excitedly looking around. My paws quivering in excitement. Ripplefrost stopped after a while and asked "what do you smell?" I sniffed around lightly for a little while before answering.

"The faint smell of pine trees...and squirrel?"

He nodded lightly and said "that's Frostclan territory. Not the most kindest of cats, but they get the worst of snow during leafbare. But they usually make it through fine. Some cats say the snow and frost during leafbare freezes there hearts." He then finished "a squirrel probably passed by here now too long ago."

He continued leading me around the territory. It was rather big, but Ripplefrost had said this is a bit smaller then the other 3 territories. Finally, we got to one of our main hunting areas during leafbare. I looked around confused. 'Where's a lake?'

I turned towards Ripplefrost and asked "wheres a big lake? Don't all our hunting areas have a lake to get fish?"

Ripplefrost snorted "If you seriously think we would survive a single leafbare just using the lakes you must be a mouse brain" he then continued walking as he said "if that were true, each clan would have more cats. I don't remember a leafbare that no one passed from"

Hollypaw looked down embarrassed. Echoblaze and the senior warrior Skyleap told me the story of how when my mother was a new born, and my father was an apprentice, a terrible leafbare hit the camp killing off all our former elders, 5 warriors, and almost all the cats in the nursery. My father lost his brother Creekpaw as well. Echoblaze and her littermate Lightshade barely survived it. They were the only cats in the nursery since there mother and father perished during it along with there other littermates. Lakestars final life was also taken away during those moons. Hollypaw shivered at the thought. She wouldn't have been born if her mother didn't survive that leafbare.

Suddenly, a cat burst into the hunting grounds. His fur was golden and his amber eyes were looking wildly away before landing on me and Ripplefrost. It was Goldenclaw!

Ripplefrosts light gray fur bristled as he rushed over to the tom. "Goldenclaw! What's going on? Was there an attack on camp while we were gone?" Goldenclaw shook his head wildly. "Well spit it out! We don't have all day!" Ripplefrost demanded, his fur bristling even more.

Finally, Goldenclaw burst out, "Its Lightshade! She's DEAD!"

**So, what do you think? The first death during Hollypaws life has occured, but even more are sure to come. and leafbares are extremely hard on these clans. Also, if you have kit name ideas for future kits, please pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hollypaw and her mentor Ripplefrost raced after Goldenclaw. He was leading us towards camp!

'I can't believe Lightshade is dead...I never knew her well, but she is very kind cat from what my mother told me' she thought. Then her eyes widened 'Echoblaze! I need to be there by my mothers side to help her through this!"

Hollypaw started pushing her body to go faster. She ran as fast as she could to camp. When she got there, a strong stench of blood hit her. And she heard a loud wail of mourning.

'Echoblaze!' She willed her body to go faster, but she used up all her energy running to camp.

She slowly walked towards where the stench of blood was coming from, and soon saw a group of cats around a light ginger she-cat. A black and white she-cat was against the light ginger cat with a silver tabby right next to he

Hollypaw slowly made her way towards them. She never knew Lightshade that well, but she wanted to be there for her mother.

As she was about to push through to get to Echoblaze, she was stopped by her father Ravenclaw. "Leave her be for right now Hollypaw. She needs time to grieve."

Hollypaw was about to protest, but Ravenclaw was nudging her away. "Come on, you haven't eaten yet. Will share a quick water shrew and then all talk to Grayfur about putting us on a patrol together with your brother."

With a quick glance towards where her mother was, she nodded and followed her father towards the fresh kill pile

-a couple of hours later-

Hollypaw, Nightpaw, and Ravenclaw were heading back to camp. Ripplefrost and Grayfur were supposed to come with us, but they both decided to go on a smaller patrol so what ever happened to Lightshade wouldn't happen again.

Ravenclaw caught a fat shrew and a minnow, while me and Nightpaw didn't catch anything. It wasn't much of a surprise since we only became apprentices not too long ago while Ravenclaw has been a warrior for many moons.

While Nightpaw was distracted, She headed towards Ravenclaw to see if he knew anything about what happened to Lightshade. He had the shrew in his mouth, while Nightpaw had the Minnow. But he shook his head as soon as I asked.

"Sorry Hollypaw, but no. Lightshade was by herself when it happened. And she was discovered by Riverhearts patrol dead." The black furred tom looked away for a second, before adding "some cats think that it was Ashclan. Russetstar is a bit...arrogant, and she was found near the Ashclan border"

Hollypaw nodded and was about to say something, but she cut off by a loud wail.

Ravenclaw immediately started running towards camp. With myself and Nightpaw right behind him.

As soon as we made it back to camp, we spotted Shypaw with Berrystar. The silver tabby was shaking slightly with wide blue eyes staring up at her leader.

"I can't!" Shypaw hissed

"I swear to starclan Shypaw! The clan needs a medicine cat, and Lightshade was training you to take after her." Berrystar retorted. But her eyes softened slightly. "Look, sometimes mentors don't get to see there apprentice become a warrior or a medicine cat. It is your time to become a full medicine cat" Berrystar said softly, but Shypaw shook her head wildly.

"I still need more training! There are certain things that I still haven't learned yet."

"Then you'll learn them while heading towards the frost lake from the other medicine cats." Berrystar said firmly

Shypaw was about to argue, but from one look from Berrystar, she decided to silently nod and walk away.

Hollypaw looked around frantically. Where was Echoblaze? While her father and littermate were laying down there fresh kill, she decided to look for her mother.

Hollypaw looked all around camp, before landing on the warriors den and let out a small gulp. Apprentices aren't usually allowed in there, but what other choice does she have?

She ran in, and spotted her mother curled up integer back of the warriors den by herself.

Hollypaw silently made her way towards the grieving queen, and layed down next to her.

At first Echoblazes fur bristled and she flinched, but after a while the black and white she-cat calmed down and accepted the company of her daughter. And that's how they stayed.

**Sorry if its not the best chapter, but im trying to get at least 2 of my fanfics updated today. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
